1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fly fishing reel, more particularly to a drum-type fly fishing reel with a sealing member in a spool casing for preventing dust and liquid from entering into the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drum-type fly fishing reel normally includes a cylindrical casing with a shaft and a spool mounted rotatably therein. The conventional fishing reel is disadvantageous in that undesirable substances, such as dust, rain, and sea water, tend to enter into the casing and damage components, such as bearings and transmission gear parts, in the casing.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a fly fishing reel with sealing rings so as to be capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, a fly fishing reel comprises: a generally cylindrical casing having two opposite ends and a peripheral wall extending between and cooperating with the opposite ends to confine an inner space thereamong, the peripheral wall having an opening that is in fluid communication with the inner space; a main shaft disposed in the inner space and co-axially extending between and mounted on the opposite ends of the casing; a spool having a cylindrical portion sleeved on the main shaft and two opposite flange portions respectively and radially extending from two opposite ends of the cylindrical portion toward the peripheral wall, the flange portions having free ends that are radially and respectively spaced apart from the peripheral wall by first and second gaps, the flange portions dividing the inner space into two opposite end chambers and an intermediate chamber which is disposed between the end chambers and which is in fluid communication with the opening and the end chambers via the first and second gaps; and a pair of elastic sealing rings respectively interposed between the free ends of the flange portions and the peripheral wall so as to seal the first and second gaps for preventing dust and liquid from entering into the end chambers via the opening and the intermediate chamber from the exterior of the casing.